Layla
by PerhapswereallalittleLoony
Summary: Sam and Dean are thrown into a wild goose- more like demon- chase with Layla. The demon? A close friend of Azazel's. Layla? She is mysterious. Not the sexy, never really talks type. The, this girl has serious and very deep emotional issues, type.


**This is my first story, so please be kind. This is such a rough draft, it's not even funny. Just ignore the typos and grammatically errors. I'm still revising. **

**This takes place just after the start of Season 4. It doesn't follow the rest of the storyline of the series, but hey, that's why its called Fan Fiction right? **

**Anyways, enjoy the first chapter (I'm still adding to it, i figured I might as well post it to get some feedback).**

* * *

The door to the room was open. The brothers stopped, glanced at each other, and proceeded cautiously towards the opening. The eldest slowly pulled out a silver object, his fingers on the handle of the door. The youngest nodded. Dean threw the door open, the handgun preceding his own body. He stood stalk still for a minute, staring at the figure before him. At first, he thought it was an angel. Maybe Castiel had dropped by, as unexpectedly as usual. But as he concentrated on the image, he realized it was woman standing there, the curtains on the widow drawn back in such a way that it looked like she had wings.

But when she turned around and looked him straight in the eye, Dean knew she was the farthest thing from an angel. She might not have been the devil, but she was pretty damn close to it. She was dressed in mostly black. She had on a leather jacket, a white shirt, black jeans, and black knee-high, high-heel boots. Her dark brown hair reached her lower back and had a slight wave to it. Dean could already tell she was trouble.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean pointed the gun straight between her bright, forest-green eyes. Sam wasn't far behind as Dean entered the room.

The woman smiled. Well, more liked smirked.

"Ah, the Winchester boys. How fine it is to meet you." Her eyes moved up and down, taking in the boys' appearance. "Very fine indeed."

"Do you feel violated? Because I'm feeling pretty violated right now." Dean said to Sam.

She laughed, her lips still pulled back into a smirk. "Don't worry Dean, you're not my type. I prefer them more… pure, I suppose you could say." The woman's eyes flashed with an emotion Dean couldn't place. Was it hurt? Doubtful. This… woman couldn't didn't look like she would have a heart.

"What are you?" Sam asked. He had a bottle full of water in his hand. Holy water to be exact.

"I'm not a demon, Sam." She smiled, this time a true smile. "Nor am I a shape shifter, a god, a trickster, or any monster that you've ever hunted."

"So what does that leave us?" Dean said, gun still pointed at her.

"A human being. Actually, not far off from you, Sam." She grinned again. God, what was it with this woman and showing her teeth?

"What does that mean?" Sam demanded.

"All in good time. In the meantime, I need your guy's help. I have a job for you." The woman said.

"Wait, wait. How do we know you're not a demon? We're just supposed to take your word for it?" Dean moved forward, the gun still pointed at the woman.

"Go ahead, throw holy water on me. Try to exorcise me. Do what you want. I can promise you, nothing will happen." The woman walked over to the chair in the corner of the room. She crossed her legs as she sat down, her black boot jiggling up and down as she settled into the chair like a dangerous feline. Her hands rested on the arms of the chair. They were covered in scars. Dean had a few scars of his own, even after Cas pulled him from Hell. But those were nothing compared to the ones she had. They crisscrossed every inch of her hands and the part of her wrists that could be seen from under her black jacket. Dean had never seen anything like it.

The woman must have noticed Dean looking and she, smirking again, turned to Sam and said, "So, Sam. Where's your good pal Lilith?"

Sam was shocked. How did she know about Lilith? How _much_ did she know was the better question. "Um, working on that."

"Uh huh." The woman clucked her tongue as she stared at him. Sam felt like she was looking right through him, like her eyes could see every bit of his soul and what was in it. It made him very uncomfortable. "Well, you guys are completely useless."

"Hey!" Dean said loudly, "Who the hell do you think you are? You come in here, acting mysterious and all-knowing and you call us useless? We don't know who you are, what you are-"

"I already told you. I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah. You say you're human. And I'm just supposed to believe that? You say you and Sam are similar, but don't care to tell us why. You know about Lilith but won't say how. And you demand that we work a job for you? I don't think so, lady!" Dean ended with a flourish of his gun and a slam of the still open door. "And so help me god, if you smirk at us one more time, I'm going to start swinging!"

The woman looked at him, one eyebrow raised and her lips lifting a little. "Alright, Dean. I'll tell you who I am and why I came to you for help. Is that fair?"

"It'll do. For now."

The woman signed. "My name is Layla and-"

"Wait, Layla like the song 'Layla'?"

"Yeah, like the song. My parents were big Clapton fans. Moving on. I came to you because of Bobby." Layla told them.

"Bobby- Bobby sent you?" Sam asked, confused.

"I went to him because I have a problem. A rather large one, to be honest. I asked him for help and he told me to come to you."

"You know what? I'm going to call him." Dean typed a number in his phone. He waited and after two rings, the phone picked up.

"Hello?" came the brusque voice of Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby! It's Dean. I'm calling about one Layla- What's your last name?" Dean asked.

"Just Layla."

Dean stared at her. "Okay, Layla. Who is she?" He went quiet as he listened to Bobby talk. He moved to the other side of the room and started to talk quietly into the phone.

Sam realized that he was now alone with Layla. Her gaze made him shift uncomfortably. There was something about her that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Something unnerving.

"So Layla. Um, got any family?" Sam asked.

"No."

Silence.

"No family? Not even a cousin."

"No."

Silence.

"Must be lonely."

"Sam, come on. Let's cut the small talk. Neither of us really care to get to know the other. I really don't want to hear your story and I doubt you want to hear mine. Let's just stick to business alright?" Layla said impatiently. Oddly, she reminded Sam of Dean. They were both impatient in such an abrupt way. He shook his head. No, she wasn't like Dean. Dean wasn't creepy and he certainly didn't look at you the way she did, like she could see every thought in your mind. Luckily, Dean hung up the phone and rejoined them before Sam had time to respond.

"Fine. Bobby says you're clear. Doesn't mean I trust you." Dean announced.

"Good. I don't trust you either." Layla smiled again, her lips twisted into a mocking grin.

"Didn't I say if you smiled again I would-" Dean started.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll 'start swinging'. Go for it. See how far you can get." The smile was gone and a knife appeared. Layla moved faster than anyone Sam had ever seen. Almost inhumanly fast. But Dean was fast too. The gun was pointed again. Over the heart this time.

"Okay guys, let's just calm down. Layla, you said you had a job for us?" Sam moved between the two and faced Layla.

The knife disappeared. "Yes and it's not going to be an easy one."

"Are they ever easy?" Dean said snarkily.

Layla continued as if Dean hadn't said anything, "The thing about this job is that we know what we're dealing with. It's a demon. But it's not just your average misery-causing, nasty smelling demon. It's powerful. Extremely powerful."

"What is it?" Sam asked.  
"I don't know. I just know that it's one mean bastard."

"So what's your plan? Where is this demon anyway?" Dean came back into the conversation.

"It's about 400 miles from here, in Havre, Montana. I've being reading about it online. The usual demonic omens, lightening storms, dead cows. You get it. The only problem is, I don't know how it's getting away with anything. These murders, or so the police are calling them, are-" Layla stopped. "There's something about them. The details are strange."

"Strange? Isn't 'strange' our job?" Dean said.

"Exactly. As a Hunter, we've obviously seen the worst of the worst that this world has to offer. But this. This is different." Layla took out pictures from her back pocket. They were wrinkled but the images were still vivid.

"What is that?" Dean asked, pointing to a red splotch on one of the pictures, "It looks like a Big Mac with extra ketchup."

"That's his brain. What's left of it at least."

Dean went silent. He walked to the mini fridge, pulled out a _Burger King_ bag and removed a hamburger from the wrappings. He then proceeded to bite into it.

"What's so strange about these deaths?" The burger filled his whole mouth as Dean spoke.

Layla looked at him in disgust, "Well, you saw what the demon did to this sucker's head. The other weird thing is that the heart, liver, and kneecaps are missing. On top of that, all of these wounds? They happened ante-mortem."

"So you're saying this demon is torturing them by… removing their organs while they're still alive? And then bashing their head in with what looks like a meat grinder?" Sam responded, still looking at the pictures.

"Still not seeing the weirdness here." Dean said, another bite of meat in his mouth.

"Well how's this for ya, hungry hungry hippo. The organs were removed with teeth. The bodies were gnawed on until the desired target was reached. The human flesh was devoured in the search for the right organ." Layla told him, no longer looking disgusted, only grim.

"You're telling me, that this guy-"

"Demon."

"Right, demon. You're telling me that this demon ate human meat just so he could get a heart, a liver, and- what was the other thing? Oh, kneecaps?" Dean started chewing slower.

"While all of the victims were still alive, yes."

"And then pounded their head in with a meat grinder?"

"I'm not sure what he used, but that's the general idea. Oh, and bits of the victims' brains were missing." Layla finished with a snigger. Dean had finally put the food down with a nauseous look on his face.

"I think I'm done eating."

"I've never seen that before." Sam said.

"Yeah, it's pretty strange." Layla replied.

"No I mean Dean stop eating because of a job."

"Shut up, Sam."

"So are you guys going to help me? It's a bigger job than I expected. And I could use the backup." Layla asked, not unkindly.

"Mkay, first off, we are not backup. We are _never_ back up. We are merely consultants. Second, this demon, he sounds less like a thing from hell than a thing that's just hungry." Dean said.

"Like you?"

"So I suggest we figure out exactly what kind of demon we're dealing with before we do anything else. And fourth-"

'Third, Dean."

"And third, we get pie. I need some pie."

"Does that mean you guys are in?"

"After pie?"

"Yes, Layla, we're in." Sam said, exasperated.

* * *

**P.S. The rating is K+ for future chapters. I might change the rating later on.**


End file.
